Rinoa's Stand: Rinoa strikes back
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Lets just say FF got attacked


You wanted a continuation, I'm being a smart ass. And no I didn't spell check.   
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
"Have you ever seen these finial fantasy 8 fans? You know the one's who have played the games before or at least CLAIMED to. Seriously if you've played the majority of the fianl fantasy games your brain is fried andyou need to get a life." Rinoa rolls her eyes. "But seriously, if games help you develop skills, you set for life man. You'll know every cheat and every code for living. Not to mention there will never be a problem you can't solve."Rinoa laughs. "How many hours did you spend screaming at the screen with that matalic spider?" The croud cheers and Rinoa smiles. "And we ALL know what happened when Edea supposidly killed Squall. You were to bussy screaming at the top of your lungs to change the fucking disc fast enough." Rinoa puts on the strait face. "Sorry Squall hang on a second while we scream hystarically, I'll finish the game in a hour or two, or when ever I wake up from lack of OXIGEN!"  
  
"Have you ever seen these FF 8 fans out there that seem to be more hyper then Selphie in a candy store?" Rinoa asks holding her head. "They seem to be saying the same thing 'give me pixi sticks' and 'don't you hate that bitch quistis.' Weird thing about it some of them have Quistis in there nick name." Rinoa shrugs. "I swear Selphie has the stranges fans, there probably sitting there right now video camera faceing the screen breaking the reacord time ever set by normal man, and beating the fucking game in less then twenty four hours there so hyper!" Rinoa takes a gasp of air.  
  
Rinoa points her finger. "OH oh and don't forget those Zell fans. You know those ones who sneak up behind you the yell BOUYA!" Rinoa grits her teeth and screams. "I'm shocked there are Zell fans out there considering there main cause of death is getting there face punched in!" Rinoa smirks. "Or choking on a hotdog trying to cram them in before anyone else gets them." Rinoa paces the floor and shakes her head. "Folks just cause Zell does it doesn't mean you can do it to."  
  
Rinoa stops. "Now for you Irvine fans. You know who you all are. Females are level headed pertty much, but the men." Rinoa shudders. "Holy Hyne the MEN. Men do not use the same lines Irvine does." Rinoa glares at the crowd. "It does not work. And we all know that all the dates he gets are just woman pitting him," Rinoa pauses. "Or woman that desprate to get him of their backs." Rinoa laughs. "But then I guess you COULD try that, but you Irvine fans, please don't. One day us woman are gonna have a lynching. The victims?" Rin smiles satisfied. "All the male Irvine fans."  
  
Rinoa sighs. "Now we have to jump back to Quistis fans. Those ones who love her cause she's smart and cute. Yeah Right!" Rinoa laughs. "Quistis cute. Last time someone said aww look at Quistis was when she was behind the barel of a gun. And all you Quistis fans sat back and laughed." Rinoa shakes her head. "OH you laughed really hard, it's not every day get to see the smart girl behind a gun. Personally it scared the living shit out of any FF fan still sane!" Rinoa takes a deep breath as the crowd laughs. "Yes FF fans, if Quistis behind a gun scared the fuck out of you, you have a flicker of sanity left." Rinoa takes a drink of water. "And we all know the Quintis fans, cause they should be called Quintis clones."   
  
"And while where talking about fan clones, look at the Squall fans. I never met a Squall fan I can have a conversation with. And come on females, if your a fucking Squall fan dress up as him!" Rinoa puts her hands on her hips. "Come on Irvine fan's do it, are you chickens?" Rinoa cuckles. "Chicken wuss. I've only seen one female Squall out there, she's a blessing unto Squall. Cause I seriously thought for awhile there only men fancied Squall." Rinoa shudders. "Bet all you yoai fans out there love that." Rinoa points her finger. "But you know yoai fans, shit you realize if all the cute men where GAY it would leave all the UGLY men for US!" Rinoa strains her voice. "Give some girl fans a fucking chance to dream will ya?"  
  
"Most yoai fans are like Seifer, cold and heartless, but with a nice cherry center in the middle." Rinoa smirks. "I like Seifer, I really like Seifer. I mean he's the only charater who acts so much like a normal, hormone driven teenager... BESIDES Selphie. And all you Seifer fans were having a good old time when Seifer was torturing the hurt Squall. That made your day didn't it." Rinoa chuckles. "Oh don't say it didn't, cause I know it did." Rinoa gets a evil look. "Come on, every man has it's day. And if you want to look at it in anouther light, Squall was picking on Seifer first. And I can just see Squall and Seifer fans together. Pointing at each other yelling, he started it, no he did." Rinoa cringes. "We'd never here the end of that."  
  
Rinoa taps her foot on the stage and takes a drink of water. "The Rinoa fans." The crowd cheers loudly. "Female Rinoa fans should be the fucken fans we fear most. They seem all nice on the out side, butman I have seen some female Rinoa fans snap. And when Rinoa fan's snap it should be anouther TV channel on FOX. When Rinoa Fan's Snap." Rinoa widens out her arms at the sound of that. "I can here that now... But personally I have no clue where they get that from." Rinoa looks innocent. "Males, Rinoa fans that are males just disturb me. And I'm not going there. But while Squall was getting hurt there sitting back withing Playstation had a rewind."  
  
"Okay now, the Cid fans... If there's a Cid fan out there raise your hand." Rinoa hears crickets. "Yeah, thought so. Just like Cid your fucking cowards who are probably passing off for Squall fans cause your to much of a wussy to stand up." Rinoa shakes her head disgustingly. "Just like good ol' headmaster Cid."  
  
Rinoa licks her lips. "Lets just move on to the Fujin fans. Fujin fans, I bet you didn't know what side to be on the whole game. Good, bad, inbetween, but I'm sure you have the hots for Seifer. Or are you realizing the male so close to you, Raijin?" Rinoa winks. "But what ever your doing right now I can tell you... Men watch out," Rinoa lowers her voice, "female Fujin fans are strong and I'm certian they can throw round flat things at dangerous speeds. That include beer coasters." Rinoa perks up. "And for you male Fujin fans, you like your woman tuff don't ya?"  
  
"Now we skidaddle unto the Edea fans. You enjoyed the begining of the game didn't you? You wanted the Squall torment, and the seeD wipe out to continue didn't you?" Rinoa pauses. "But I'm certian your all nice and sweet on the inside."  
  
"Laguna fans." The crowd cheers the loudest. "Oh you woman love Laguna don't you. Get him nervous and he's all yours to play with. Not to mention, damn he's hot. I can tell Squall dosn't get his looks from daddy." Rinoa raises her eye brows. "And all you male Laguna fans... Suffering from leg cramps every now and then? When you got nervous or to anxious in the game you were on the floor screaming like a baby wern't you?" Rinoa chuckles. "See female Laguna fans, there are submisive men out there."  
  
"Raine fans... Don't know to much about Raine, but I can see you love how caring she is, and how hoplessly romantic she is. You know they say you like things closest to you... Be scared be very scared."  
  
"And the FF 8 fans that must have erased there cards alot of times to change the past." Rinoa goes for a dramatic pause. "Ellone fans. Got to love the Ellone fans." Rinoa smiles. "From a little girl, to a woman. The only charater in the whole story that we get to know a little more about. Ellone fans, does everyone know your fucking life story?"  
  
"It's getting late. From the first Finial Fantasy all the way up till the last one they made. We all know we'll be playing that game till we push up daisies, or are locked in a padded cell from to many FF games." Rinoa smirks. "From all the blisters, to the lost IQ from all the cells burned trying to think." Rinoa pauses. "Good night, and don't let your favorite FF charater bite."  
  
***  
  
This has been a distruction of insanity done by Ro May Drako. All reviews are wanted. 


End file.
